


You are my sunshine

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Coma, Implied Death, M/M, Song fic, You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine, phanfic, sudden scene change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two broken boys, who met and fell in love over the internet, remember a old lullaby from before the war times one begins to sing.<br/>Then, someone in a different time-line, where one lies in a bed, silent and dying, for some strange reason the other sings too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: there is a scene change mid-fic.  
> if you read the tags you would know, so maybe you should.  
> and if any of you comment that I'm going to hell for writing this, you read it so I'll see you there.

They are surrounded by crisp white sheets.  
Dan's hand, tightly holding the dying boy lying in the bed, barely even contrasts the paleness of Phil's.  
They had always joked about Phil's skin being translucent. Now it is. you can see his blue veins, running along his thing arms, edging the side of his face.  
Now Dan was as pale as Phil used to be. His skin never saw the sun anymore. He spent all his time here, waiting for Phil to wake up. He only ever left when the hospital forced him too, late after the sun goes down. And even then, they seemed to have stopped trying.  
"Do you remember that time I got my head stuck in those train doors? you laughed so hard, even after I dragged you out of the train to catch another one. Or that time that I fell up that escalator? everyone laughed at me, but you helped me up to check if I was alright... and-"  
Dan's voice is cut off by a loud beeping, lasting a few moments. People rush in, to do whatever it is that they pretend to do. By now Dan knows that their useless. There is nothing that they can do, because they just don't care enough to save Dan's world from crumbling.  
Dan doesn’t need to ask the nurse what happened. He knows what it means.  
Phil’s heart is stopping.  
One of the doctors turns to him, saying something Dan doesn’t care about. Trying to reassure him that it isn’t their fault.  
But Dan knew that too. It’s his fault.  
The nurses and the doctor leave, casting sad glances at him.  
As soon as they leave, Dan breaks. His head falls to rest on their joined hands.  
He hasn’t cried since the day that Phil feel into this coma.  
17 years ago.  
But now, tears run down his faces, cutting streaks on his faces, falling onto Phil’s limp hand.  
He couldn’t lose Phil. He couldn’t let him go.  
He didn’t know why, but something compiled him to sing. He didn’t remember where he had heard this, all he really remembered was the lyrics  
""The other night, dear, as i lay sleeping, I dreamt you were, beside me. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I bowed my head," He whispered into Phil's hair, "And I cried." 

A half-finished smile tugged at Dan's torn lips.  
"Phil," he whispered, his voice tired and cracked, "do you remember what they used to call you, back before this started?"  
Phil's dirt-streaked forehead furrowed in thought for a moment before smoothing, a touch of a smile touching his lips too.  
"A literal sunshine..." his head lifted ever so slightly, as if he was trying to laugh but couldn't find it within himself.  
They took a moment to remember, back when they were happy. All of those years ago, in their maze of an apartment, running around in frantically happy states. it also reminded Dan of a song, a lullaby, sung to restless children.  
he lifted a dirt-stained hand, bleeding hand to cradle Phil's now scarred face, his cheek somehow still as smooth as they used to be, despite the wounds running along them.  
It was then, as the two boys that met and fell in love over the internet sat there, their hands with torn nails and blood-streaked fingers, clutching each other, sitting in the ruins of their old life, remembering when they used to be happy, that one of them began to sing.  
"You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine,  
you make me happy when skies are grey,  
you'll never know dear, how much I love you,"  
His voice began to slow, the exhaustion from these years finally catching up with him. A tear rolled down Phil's cheeks, his brilliant blue eyes watching the love of his life.  
"Please don't take, my sunshine away."


End file.
